The Long Way Home
by Sydney Carter
Summary: Post-Doomsday. Il y a plusieurs chemins pour rentrer chez soi. Et ce n'est le terme "impossible" qui empêchera cela.  Alors lorsque Donna commence à rêver de fin du monde, de loup et de jeune femme blonde, il a de l'espoir, non ?
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur: Syd_

_Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus ... *sad*_

_Bêta : Nadège ( En espérant que notre partenariat continuera longtemps ! Merci miss ! )_

_Note 1 : __Je suppose que tout à un commencement... Voici le prologue d'une fanfiction qui prendra sans doute du temps à être terminée car comprenant un nombre de chapitre encore indéterminé. Cependant, certains chapitres ont déjà été écrit... Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je les publierais, l'avenir nous le dira ! En espérant que cela vous plaira.. Have fun !_

___Note 2 : Reviews equal love !_

___

* * *

_

Derrière elle, ses pas rapides soulevaient la poussière. La nuit empêchait tout observateur externe de distinguer quelques signes particuliers de l'ombre fuyante. En raison d'une longue cape, dont on ne savait si elle était réellement noire tant elle se confondait avec les ténèbres, on pouvait présumer que la vague silhouette appartenait à celle d'une femme par sa taille fluide et la présence de souliers.

C'était ces mêmes souliers, teintés de rouge, qui l'empêchait de courir aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait. Son souffle était court. Le nœud de sa cape autour de sa gorge lui faisait l'effet d'une lacération.

Sa longue robe rouge était souillée par la terre jusqu'aux chevilles. A plusieurs endroits même, elle était déchirée, les racines l'ayant fait trébucher plus d'une fois. Ses bras nus étaient écorchés et son visage souffrait au contact des branches alors que ses mains lui faisaient mal à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient contre un arbre.

Dans la forêt sombre, seule la pleine lune lui permettait de se frayer un chemin entre les arbres. Elle pouvait s'arrêter pourtant. Elle n'était pas poursuivie. Elle ne pourchassait personne .

Elle se trouvait seule dans ces bois.

Elle se rendit alors compte que la raison de sa course lui était inconnue et cela l'effraya. Ce besoin qu'elle ressentait... Ce besoin pressant et vital de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait... Comme si la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait. Serait-ce la sienne ? Non, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pas pour le moment du moins.

Elle continua d'avancer rapidement. Mais pourquoi tant de hâte alors, si ce n'est pour se sauver soi-même ? Quelque chose de plus important que sa propre vie serait-il en jeu ?

Soudain elle s'arrêta, les poumons en feu. Un précipice lui barrait la route.

Étant à plus de dix mètres, l'autre rebord se trouvait hors de portée. Tout en observant les alentours, elle se mit à réfléchir sur la manière de contourner l'obstacle. Aucun pont en vue. Et la crevasse ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Une autre question lui vînt alors à l'esprit. Peut-être que la vie de quelqu'un dépendait de cette course ? Mais qui ? Qui dans tout l'univers … ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Elle ne pouvait se souvenir. En fait, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Puis, elle revînt à sa dernière pensée.L'univers ? L'Univers ! Tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec … le Temps... et l'Espace... Le Docteur ! Et tout lui revînt en mémoire. Le Tardis, les voyages dans le Temps et cet homme complètement fou qu'elle suivrait partout, pourvu qu'il lui montre les étoiles.

Brusquement, en face d'elle, elle entendit des branches craquer, avant d'apercevoir que les feuilles des buissons bougeaient. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait. Il fallut quelques seconde de plus pour qu'elle puisse enfin distinguer la forme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du précipice. Par instinct, elle recula d'un pas.

Là où elle s'attendait à voir une forme humaine, un loup sortit prudemment des feuillages, ne cessant jamais de la fixer du regard. L'apparence de l'animal était peu commune et dégageait une certaine beauté. Elle remarqua par la suite que la couleur de ses yeux n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire. C'était comme si un brasier les consumait. Comme si le loup brûlait de l'intérieur. La bête grogna. Elle le ressentit telle une mise en garde.

Elle prit alors conscience des vêtements qu'elle portait, ainsi que de leur couleur. Et le loup, à un peu plus de dix mètres d'elle, la contemplait de ses yeux ardents. Tout cela sonnait faux. Mais le regard de l'animal ne la quittait pas.

La peur se manifesta alors chez la jeune femme. Elle tremblait d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle ne redoutait pas le loup. Elle craignait pour ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

Soudain elle se sentit comme consumée par le regard du loup. Brûlante de fièvre, un mal épouvantable se manifesta au niveau du ventre. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus trouver la force de la porter.

Elle tomba alors dans les profondeurs du précipice.

Couverte de sueur, Donna Noble se réveilla en sursaut, la peur au ventre, le cœur tambour battant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle réussit cependant à reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit alors qu'elle était dans son lit, saine et sauve, à l'intérieur du Tardis.

Elle tremblait encore et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. D'un revers de main, elle chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Puis, se relevant sur son lit, elle s' savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un cauchemar de plus à ajouter aux monstres qu'elle avait déjà combattu. Et pourtant...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Donna se voyait courir dans les bois. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait imaginé cette forêt, une nuit de pleine lune.

Au commencement, elle n'apercevait qu'une fuite effrénée à travers les arbres . Au fil des jours -des semaines maintenant- la fuite devint une course, la femme en rouge afficha les traits de son propre visage. Puis, le loup était apparu.

Chaque fois, les rêves devenaient plus intense, les sensations plus précises. Et la voyageuse du temps se mit à craindre le sommeil. Elle le combattait même, sans succès. Elle était comme aspirée, dans l'incapacité de rester les yeux ouverts. Dormir devînt alors un supplice et rêver, un enfer.

Cependant, le rêve en lui-même n'était pas particulièrement effrayant. Aucun péril imminent ne la menaçait. Même le loup ne représentait pas un danger, non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre mais parce que Donna savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

D'ailleurs, le contraire lui semblait plus réaliste. Elle percevait dans les yeux du loup une mise en garde. Une tempête approchait. Et les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses, si ce n'étaient … mortelles.

La jeune femme en frissonna de terreur.

Elle comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que tout cela ne résidait pas seulement dans son imagination. Et que l'Univers tout entier courrait à sa perte.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Pas à moi_**

**_Note : Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour uploader le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordres médicaux qui m'ont éloignés de l'ordinateur plus longtemps que prévu. Je n'ai même pas pu recontacter ma bêta Nadège, c'est vous dire ! Fort heureusement, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance en stock. Donc, j'espère rattrapper mon retard le plus vite possible. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

Dans le chalet d'altitude de la famille Tyler, Rose se réveilla en sursaut. Les mains agrippées aux draps, la jeune femme se retenait de tomber dans un Void chimérique. A nouveau, elle avait sentie ses mains glissant du levier, son corps aspiré par une force qu'elle ne pouvait combattre et les bras de son père la séparant du Docteur à jamais.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne rêvait plus. Il n'y avait plus de Void, plus de Pete et plus de Docteur. Une nouvelle fois, la réalité lui fendit le cœur.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil après cela, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La résidence d'été de ses parents comprenait plusieurs étages et la propriété en elle-même s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. La chambre de Rose se trouvait au premier étage, donnant directement sur une salle de bain personnelle. L'une comme l'autre, les pièces étaient spacieuses comme le reste de l'habitation.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pris la peine de personnaliser les pièces de la maison qui lui étaient réservées. Ici ne lui était pas destiné. Elle n'appartenait pas à cet endroit, à cette réalité. Prendre du temps pour donner le sentiment d'être chez elle, lui semblait inutile. Elle n'avait qu'un seul chez-soi. Dans un autre univers, à l'intérieur du Tardis, auprès du Docteur.

Cela faisait quelques mois désormais que Rose y avait élu résidence. Après avoir enchaîné les missions pour Torchwood, on lui avait -vivement- recommandé de prendre quelques mois de repos, ses supérieurs et son nouveau père s'inquiétant pour sa santé. Elle n'avait pas contesté. Les dernières semaines à l'Institut n'avaient pas été sans peine et son état physique et psychologique s'étaient dégradés. Le terrain l'épuisait et ses nuits ne lui apportaient aucun répit, les cauchemars devenant de plus en plus fréquents, à tel point qu'elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux.

Sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle. La pauvre Jackie n'en pouvait plus de voir rentrer sa fille après des jours d'absence, souvent tuméfiée et complètement épuisée. Elle avait d'ailleurs insisté – à plusieurs reprises – que sa fille s'éloigne de l'Institut, ne serait-ce que pour quelques mois, si ce n'est définitivement. Mais Rose continuait d'éluder la question d'un éventuel repos. Puis un jour, alors que la jeune femme avait failli mourir à la suite d'une énième mission, sa mère somma son mari de retirer Rose du service actif. La dispute qui s'en suivit fut terrible . Les mots fusèrent, les portes claquèrent et les larmes coulèrent .

Après cela, Rose s'était réfugiée dans les montagnes. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, de respirer. Elle étouffait à Londres. Seules les missions semblaient la distraire, la rapprocher un peu plus du Docteur et lui donner l'espoir, qu'un jour, elle le retrouverait. Même si son chagrin s'était apaisé avec le temps, les quatre dernières années passées dans ce monde avaient été synonyme de renfermement pour Rose. Bien sûr, son sourire réapparu au fil des mois et ses crises de larmes se tarirent.

Mais la plupart du temps, Rose vivait dans son monde et personne, mis à part sa mère et Mickey, n'arrivait à l'atteindre.

Face au miroir mural positionné au-dessus du lavabo, Rose s'observa . Les cheveux en bataille, sans maquillage, simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et d'un short, la jeune femme pensa à quel point elle avait l'air misérable. Elle se reconnaissait à peine.

Elle avait encore maigri ces dernières semaines et elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

Le renvoi de son image la perturba et sans un autre regard à ce qu'elle était devenue, elle retira ses vêtements pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau glissa sur son corps et, sous le jet brûlant, elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle laissa son esprit revenir vers un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et au Docteur.

_Il faisait beau en ce troisième jour d'Ambre. En se rendant ici, le Docteur souhaitait faire oublier à sa compagne les heures difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu, le jour de la mort de son père. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre après l'incident des Reapers, culpabilisant pour avoir failli causer la fin du monde et la mort du Docteur le même jour._

_Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit finalement à la convaincre de venir voir où ils avaient atterri. La lumière des deux soleils éblouit Rose dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors. Quelques minutes lui furent alors nécessaire pour pouvoir distinguer la vallée où le Tardis s'était posé. _

_En face d'elle se tenait un paysage des plus époustouflants. Les arbres donnaient des teintes turquoises, magenta et émeraudes sur les flancs des montagnes. Au loin dans le ciel, on apercevait les trois lunes en orbite autour de la planète. Une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée flottait autour d'eux et il n'y avait pour seul son que celui de l'eau qui coulait dans les torrents passant à travers la vallée._

_Rose resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un véritable sourire éclaira son visage._

_N'y tenant plus, le docteur lui prit doucement la main et lui fit face. De sa main libre, il lui effleura le visage et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Finalement, elle se permit de lever les yeux vers lui, accrochant son regard au sien. A travers cet échange silencieux, elle essaya d'exprimer ce que ses propres mots ne semblaient pas pouvoir dire. _

_Elle s'excusa, se sentant misérable d'avoir été aussi égoïste et imprudente. _

_Elle le remercia aussi de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée après ces derniers évènements. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de la garder d'ailleurs. Mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. _

_Enfin, son expression ambrée déclara l'impensable... Et une larme vint doucement se déposer sur sa joue._

Brutalement, la réalité rattrapa Rose, l'arrachant de sa torpeur et n'y tenant plus, elle cria toute la rage, toute la souffrance et la peine qu'elle avait contenu intérieurement. Son râle de désespoir résonna dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Agenouillée dans la cabine de douche, ses bras enroulant son corps mouillé, les pleurs de la jeune femme vinrent se mêler à l'eau qui tombait toujours sur elle.

Tremblante sous le liquide qui lui mordait la peau, Rose parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme. D'un geste faible et peu assuré, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau et se releva tant bien que mal pour sortir de l'espace exiguë où elle se trouvait.

Nue, trempée de la tête aux pieds, toujours légèrement vacillante et les yeux rouges, Rose se trouva de nouveau confrontée au miroir mural.

Elle se figea. Toute pensées cohérentes la quittèrent.

Seul le reflet du loup dans le miroir envahit son esprit. Et le monde s'écroula de nouveau.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur Rose, si vous trouvez que ma représentation de la jeune femme est fidèle au personnage, histoire que je fasse des retouches si nécessaire. Merci d'avance !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici le troisième chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je travaille sur la suite maintenant que je suis rétablie. Un petit coucou à Nadège, ma bêta, qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre ! Merci miss ^^**_

_**PS: Avis à la gente féminine, sortez vos mouchoirs : David est officiellement hors du marché des coeurs à prendre. Il s'est fiancé avec Georgia Moffet et la jeune femme attend un heureux évènement pour la mi- printemps ! ( Cependant, cela ne nous empêche pas de nous réjouir pour l'heureux couple ^^ Bien joué David ; ) )**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Donna entra dans la salle de contrôle d'un pas hésitant. A nouveau la nuit avait été longue et le sommeil peu réparateur. Sa décision de parler au Docteur de ses cauchemars était prise cependant, elle ressentait une légère appréhension à lui confier ses problèmes nocturnes. Cette histoire en devenait presque ridicule.

Pourquoi ses rêves la tourmentaient-elle autant ?

Une seconde elle se croyait en sécurité à bord du Tardis et l'instant d'après elle voyait arriver la fin du monde à travers les yeux … d'un loup ! Quoi de plus normal pour une secrétaire à mi-temps de Chiswick. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ses visons étaient prémonitoires ? « _Tu es en train de délirer ma vieille !_ » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la console principale, marmonna un « bonjour » sans prêter attention aux paroles du Docteur et s'appuya contre la rampe, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

_A force de traîner avec l'autre maigrichon... Il me rendra folle... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait..._

En voyant débarquer Donna dans la salle, l'air contrit avec des cernes sous les yeux, le Docteur se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à une planète telle que Demos Zeta. Une vraie perle ! Tout en vérifiant une dernière fois la base de données de son vaisseau concernant leur prochaine destination, le Docteur expliqua à Donna pourquoi cela relevait du génie de penser faire un tour dans le marché de Gen-si.

Ce dernier était immense, quarante hectares terriennes de boutiques en tout genre où l'on pouvait trouver tout ce que l'on voulait, du turbulatrix zéro en passant par une sorte de croisement entre un chien et un cochon... Il fallait juste savoir où chercher.

« Et fort heureusement pour vous, vous avez dans ce vaisseau le meilleur guide de l'univers ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, _Donna Noble_ ? »

Aucune réponse. Soudain, le Docteur se demanda s'il n'avait pas parlé dans le vide. Encore.

Et alors qu'il allait reformuler sa question, Donna se mit à marmonner quelques paroles dont le Docteur ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'installa contre la rampe, retira ses lunettes et dit : « Vous savez, si je vous ennuie tant que ça, je peux aussi bien aller dans la bibliothèque. »

Donna poussa un cri, sursautant. « Bon sang, on ne vous a jamais appris que se glisser comme ça derrière les gens ne se faisait pas ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Le docteur la regarda s'époumoner pendant quelques instants la bouche fermée, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas en train de me fixer ? » « Oui » fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva. « Et bien arrêtez, vous me perturbez ! »

Chacun tourna alors la tête dans l'autre sens, croisa les bras et poussa un long soupir.

Le Docteur, après quelques minutes, se décida à briser le silence :

« Je peux aussi vous emmener sur Demos Zeta... »

« Bien ! » s'écria Donna, « Allons sur Zemos Deta ! »

« Demos Zeta … »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

Le Docteur préféra ne pas provoquer de nouveau la colère de sa compagne et enclencha d'un coup sec le levier devant lui.

Une boîte bleue apparue en plein milieu d'une petite allée, annexe à la grande avenue où se tenait le marche de Gen-si. Les odeurs fortes provenant des stands envahissaient les rues à deux kilomètres aux alentours.

L'évènement était grandiose . Chaque année, durant deux mois de cinquante-sept jours, dix-huit planètes envoyaient leur meilleures marchandises sur une lune inhabitée d'un des systèmes voisins. Tout le monde se précipitait pour aller y faire ses achats. Certains savaient exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, d'autres se faisaient avoir sur la véritable valeur de la marchandise et parfois, si l'on avait de la chance, on trouvait plus que ce que l'on avait espéré au départ.

Les deux ombres au bout de l'allée n'étaient pas là pour acheter. Ni pour vendre d'ailleurs. Cependant elles étaient à la recherche de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix.

En voyant la petite boîte bleue devant eux, ils surent que le dénouement était proche.

Une femme aux cheveux roux sortit, accompagnée d'un homme brun au long manteau. L'un des deux inconnus pointa son doigt dans leur direction.

« C'est eux. »

* * *

_**Un avis ? - Reviews !**_


End file.
